Heretofore, a water discharge device has been known which can discharge water in a wide region while changing a water discharge direction. The water discharge device discharges the water while allowing a nozzle to revolve while swinging or rotate by a swirling flow formed in an inflow chamber in which the nozzle is incorporated (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Specifically, washing water is guided into the inflow chamber so that the washing water which has flowed into the inflow chamber causes the swirling flow along the inner peripheral wall face of the inflow chamber. Moreover, a force generated based on the swirling flow is exerted to the nozzle, so that the nozzle having a tilted posture performs swinging revolution around the swirling direction of the swirling flow. The water discharge device disclosed in Patent Document 1 can discharge the water in the wide region without separately disposing any device for driving the nozzle, which contributes energy saving and cost reduction.
There is suggested another water discharge device intended to perform water discharge in a wider region than the water discharge device disclosed in Patent Document 1. The water discharge device comprises a water sprinkling member having a plurality of water discharge ports at the tip of a nozzle, and water is supplied from a tip side of the nozzle to a storage chamber in the water sprinkling member, and discharged through the plurality of water discharge ports (e.g., see Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3518542    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2009-106930